100 Secrets?
by Sakura Blade
Summary: Natsu and Lucy's Son died at birth or so thats what the Guild said they get their son back at last until finally 10 years later Lucy is pregnant again but what is Ryuu hiding from her? What has Gray been telling Ryuu? M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 - Reunion**_

_**Mirajane's P.O.V**_

The Whole guild tensed up as we waited for Natsu Dragneel and his wife Lucy Heartfilia now known throughout the whole land of Fiore as Lucy Dragneel ever since their wedding.

Nine months ago now Natsu revealed to the whole guild that his wife was pregnant with their child everybody in the guild was happy for the two of them especially Lisanna who was planning on being Aunty Lisanna to their child but no matter what the young couple were the happiest in the whole guild about it.

One week ago now Lucy Dragneel gave birth to a wonderful baby boy with short pink hair and chocolate brown eyes with the worlds cutest little nose but not long after she gave birth she fell asleep from exhaustion as Natsu was up all night supporting her he fell asleep too.

While the young couple were asleep the baby was stolen from the Guild nobody knew where he went Natsu woke up to his beautiful wife screaming the whole guild had told her the child had died her and Natsu were devastated over the death of their daughter but we couldn't tell them the truth. Lucy stopped coming to the guild Natsu only came to get missions for the two of them to go on.

But earlier today while they were on a mission a woman showed up with a small child and dumped it in my hands saying that the child was a demon who tried to burn her whole house down give its parent's my apologies and then she ran out of the guild.

I looked at the child's face and straightaway called Natsu's cell phone.

When he picked up I felt so happy

"Natsu! Get here now with Lucy we have you'r son no time to explain!" I shouted through the phone.

"I'm coming!" Natsu shouted before hanging up

And here we are now waiting for the child's parents to arrive…

_**Natsu's P.O.V**_

I smashed open the doors to the guild and ran inside with Lucy right behind me she ran up to Mira and took our child straight away before crashing to the floor in tears I ran up to her and kneeled behind her with my hand on her shoulder's.

I quickly stood up and gave the whole guild my death stare "You guys have gotta whole lot of explaining to do" I said angrily

"Natsu…" Lucy mumbled

"Yeah Luce" was all I could reply

"It's really him he even has you'r hair and my eyes!" Lucy spoke happily as she handed the small child to me.

"He is adorable" I said as Gray walked up behind me

_**Grays P.O.V**_

"Hey Natsu, let's all go to your place, I'll explain everything I can" Erza said.

"Can me and Juvia come, nobody told us anything either" I said disappointed about what had happened.

Juvia and i got married before Natsu and Lucy and we had a two year old son nobody told us since they thought we would tell the young couple when Juvia and I were told of the child's death we cried so many times for our young friends of course when baby Sora asked what was wrong we simply told him that his new friend wasn't coming anymore and he didn't really understand why.

"And us" Levy and Gajeel said together

They are also been married with their two year old son Kai

_**Natsu P.O.V**_

"You can come if you want…" I simply said

And with that we all started heading back to the apartment that I owned with my lovely wife

When we arrived we all sat down and Lucy started breastfeeding our daughter who she had already named Ryuu

"So tell the story" I said coldly

"Yeah I've been dying to know Erza" Gray said obviously as confused as I was that my son was alive

"Don't talk to me that-"Erza was cut off by Natsu giving her a death stare

"If you think I'm scared of you well you're very wrong and if you don't tell me what happened to my son soon then you will regret it I don't care if I've gotta bash the crap outta ya you will tell me what happened to my son!" I shouted unhappy

"You just stood up to Erza!" Gray said awestruck

"I'm sure you'd do the same if Sora went missing and I knew where he was…" Erza sighed "Once Lucy gave birth she was extremely tired and both of you fell asleep, while you were sleeping someone stole the baby and said if we go after the child that they would kill him we knew that if we told you then you would look for him and if you did then you would surely witness his death…"

"It's okay you didn't know this neither did the guild…" Lucy said as she put her bra back on

"Yes I was only told just then, only Mira and Master knew about it" Erza replied

"It's okay you're forgiven" Lucy said as tears started to fall from her eyes again She quickly stood up and ran upstairs giving the baby to Juvia before she slammed the door to our bedroom shut.

_**Ten years later**_

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

Everything that had happened with our baby going missing had been forgotten and we were all living together happily as our son ripped open his last Christmas present.

We had our ten year old son he had messy pink hair and chocolate brown eyes he was a fire dragon slayer just like his father he was noisy loud messy and loved his little green exceed named Lucky his name was Ryuu.

"We have one more present for you" Natsu smiled

"Oooh really what is it!" Ryuu asked jumping up and down

"You're going to have a younger brother or sister to play with soon!" Natsu said happily as he put his hand on my stomach.

"Oh cool!?" Ryuu asked

"He or she is in your mama's tummy now" Natsu replied

"I know Gray told me that when a baby is really small they stay in their mothers stomach but why can't they come out to play with me?" Ryuu asked again

"Because right now they're too small and if they were outside now they would probably get hurt they've gotta get a bit bigger before they're allowed to play with you!" Natsu replied

Ryuu put his hand out to his mother's stomach where his papa had said the small baby was he gently put his hand down and smiled

"That's so cool, hey mama, are you gonna get fat?" Ryuu asked as Natsu sweat dropped as he knew what was coming

"Yeah but once the baby is born I can work it off, and what else has Uncle Gray told you about babies?" I asked a bit agitated that my own son was calling me fat before I was even showing

"Allot, he even said where they come from that's why I don't ever go into adult or teenager's rooms without knocking" Ryuu cringed expecting to be punched in the head but it never came

"So what exactly did he say?" I asked my son hoping that Gray had lied

"No way am I saying it out loud to my parents it was bad enough having to explain it to Aoi…" I said

"What did you tell Aoi?" I asked my son

_**Ryuu's P.O.V**_

"I didn't tell her I showed her!" I shouted with a smirk which earned me a smack in the head

"What was that for?" I asked

"Don't lie to me mister!" Mama yelled

"Okay, okay I was just kidding, lay off" I said

"Don't joke about that sort of stuff, now I want you to tell me everything you've been hiding from us!" Mama said

"I don't wanna tell you!" I shouted

"Please, tell me?" Mama said I sighed

"I have a massive crush on Aoi so much in fact that I kissed her she blushed and said she liked me too and now we're going out, Gray told me all that sorta stuff because I may have asked him something to do with girls and kids-" I was cut off my mother

"What exactly did you ask him?" Mama said

"Dose it really matter?" I said

"Yes it dose…" Mama said

"I asked him how you get a woman pregnant, he spat his drink everywhere when I asked him it was kinda funny" I said

"And why would you want to know that?" papa asked and looked at me suspiciously

"Ummm… Curiosity killed the Cat?" I said trying to get out of this

"That ain't gonna cut it buddy" he said frowning I stood up and headed up stairs

"Where are you going?" My mother asked

"To my bedroom, where else?" I replied

"No, you're coming to the guild hall with me!" My dad smiled at me

"Hmm, okay" I said as me and my dad left since mama was coming up later

While we were walking I turned to my dad

"You ain't angry?" I said

"Of course not, actually kinda happy, it means I don't have to tell you all that stuff anymore, but why did you wanna know, I won't tell Luce" he smiled

"Aoi said she really want's kids and that she can't wait till she has children of her own so I guess I just…" I trailed off a bit embarrassed

"Well I knew about mating when I was seven I would have told you but your mother objects, oh by the way never call it mating in front of people besides me since it's a dragon slayer thing

"Okay oh and umm I just wanted to know, my little brother or sister will my six when I'm sixteen right?" I asked

"Yeah, they will be, why you ask?" papa asked me

"Just thought it would be cute having a sixteen year old walk around holding this little six year olds hand" I replied.

"We'll get there if-"Papa started

"We survive the mood swings?" I finished for him and we both laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ryuu's P.O.V

I arrived at the Guild with my father and I went to sit with my girlfriend Aoi she was Gray and Juvia's daughter she was 10 too I get along really well with her but her brother Sora is always picking a fight with me only unlike Gray and my dad I always won with only one punch I didn't even have to use magic.

"Ryuu!" Aoi called out as went and hugged my beautiful girlfriend kissing her on the forehead while hoping nobody was watching.

"Did you hear?" I asked her as we pulled apart getting an Aww from some guild mates signalling we had obviously been seen.

"Hear what?" Aoi asked as she tilted her head to the side, I giggled a bit at her cuteness

"I'm going to have a younger brother or sister!" I exclaimed happily and her face lit-up.

"Oh, that's great how can I help your Mama!" She shouted excitedly.

"Hmm, I'm not too sure but maybe you could help my father and I survive the wrath of a scary pregnant woman?" I suggested and this time she giggled

"So if we ever get married and I have a baby your gonna be asking people how to survive me?" She asked and I blushed a little

"No! I mean you won't be as scary as my mother is!" I said trying to convince her.

"Okay then I'll help you out this time, but your gonna have to cooperate with me" she said smiling and I nodded

"Okay so the mood swings and cravings won't start for another three months so we'll use that time to prepare, although I don't really think you boy's need my help since you father survived your mother when she was pregnant with you…" She said happily and we both went to get a milkshakes from Aunty Mira.

Aunty Mira of course wasn't our real Aunty, but we called her that she was married to Laxaus the current Guild Master and she had one son with messy light blond hair he was 2 years old and whenever I saw him he was clinging to his mother's leg, due to the constant clinging she had to change from her usual bright pinky red dress to some stockings a black skirt and a yellow singlet and she never seemed to complain she and Laxaus loved their son unconditionally no matter what strange habits he had they simply said that he would gradually grow out of it of course when Mira wasn't able to be with her son he clinged to his father's leg so as you can tell, he had a leg clinging problem, but it was kinda cute for his age, his name was Akira, meaning light, kinda suited to his father's magic, right?

Aoi, my girlfriend, is the daughter of Gray and Juvia she has supper long black hair that reaches her mid-thigh and she has dark blue eyes she wears a short blue dress and has somehow inherited her father's stripping habits, only she is super embarrassed about it, seeing as her breasts are on the larger side like her mother. She is kind and caring and a bit naïve she is adorable and I'm glad that she's mine.

Her brother Sora has dark blue hair and brown eyes he wears black cargo pants and black sneakers with no top but unlike his sister he doesn't care about his unusual stripping habits he is cool and laid back, he is my best friend and also my number one rival but I always win.

Kai is Gajeel and Levy's son he has black hair and reddish brown eyes he wears a black long sleeved top with black skinny jeans and thongs he is always smiling cheerily and he gets along well with everybody in the guild he uses iron dragon slayer magic and he can use solid script magic too personally I think his massive crush on Wendy and Romeo's daughter Nami is the most obvious thing about him but somehow she never seems to get the message.

Nami is Wendy and Romeo's daughter she had short blue hair that she wears out and brown eyes she used sky dragon slayer magic and she usually wears a short pink skirt and a blue singlet top unlike her mother she had a bust not the biggest in the guild, but it was still visible she seems to look up to my mother, Lucy, she always hangs around her and asks her questions.

I sipped my milkshake as I scanned over everybody in the guild doing a full profile of them in my head so when my mother started talking to me I had no idea she was there

"Hello, Hello? Ryuu can you hear me? Ryuu? Ryuu? Ryuu!" She called finally snapping me out of my thoughts and drawing the whole guilds attention to me.

"Hmm? Yeah what is it?" I asked as I turned to look at her

"You and your father are both so clueless…" she said

"Mama that's mean" I said plainly

"Yeah but it's true…" She replied

"You were saying something?" I said and my mother sighed

"Yeah, Gray and Juvia want to take Aoi and you on a mission, you wanna go?" she asked

"Hell Yeah!" I fist pumped "Isn't Sora coming?"

"Not this time I think Mira wants him to stay and help out with Akira…" My mother sighed before looking over at the young mother with a small two year old wrapped around her leg while Sora tried to reason with him and he just started sucking his thumb and shaking his head frantically I think I understand why Mira wanted some help…

"Ryuu, you get to come on a mission with us, isn't that great?" Aoi asked and I nodded my head before walking over to Akira and his mother, I crouched down to Akira's height and started talking to him.

"Akira, why don't you wanna leave your mummy's leg?" I asked and the guild all looked at me as if I was fighting a lost battle, but then Akira opened his mouth to speak

"I saf wid Mama and papa…" he said quietly while hugging his mother's leg tighter at this the whole guild, including the child's parents, went silent.

"And why wouldn't you be safe Aki?" I asked and the boy suddenly let go of his mother's leg and walked forward a step or two before speaking.

"Becaushe Akiwa cawn't wuse magac wet awnd Akiwa wants Mama awnd Papa to kweep Akiwa safe fwom ebil wisads and wonsters awnd awll da peopwle awnd woise scaws Akiwa…" he said before running right back to his mama's leg to cuddle it tighter.

I smiled at the young boy and approached him slowly as not to scare the child I put my hand out, and after a bit of hesitation he took my hand I quickly pulled him closer into my arms and then hugged the small child tightly.

"It's okay buddy, these people might be scary and noisy but I promise you they will never ever try to hurt you purposely…" I said and the young boy slowly and cautiously wrapped his arms around me too and I smiled again happy that the little boy understood what I was saying, I let go of him and he smiled at me before he started to run around the guild happily introducing himself to every one when he bumped into a young dark blue haired girl with a red tattoo on her face the whole guild was still watching the young boy as they both fell onto their bottoms and started crying Erza and Mira rushed over to calm their children.

I walked over to sit by Laxaus and he smiled at me.

"Wow your good with kids, but just like your father you're a juvenile flame brain" Laxaus said and I smirked at him

"Are you sure you should be saying that to the boy who just saved you and your wife from loss of blood circulation in the leg, got your son to be brave and scored you a daughter in law on the way?" I said still smirking

"Don't be a smart ass kiddo maybe I'll still be guild master when you and Aoi have a daughter or son? Or maybe I'll be at your wedding or even better, your baby shower?" Laxaus said laughing and I went crimson since apparently the whole guild heard what he said and now the whole guild was in fits of laughter on the floor.

"Are you picking a fight with me, Laxaus? Cause if so I'm all ears" I said which caught everyone's attention especially my mother, father, Sora and Aoi, Now I wasn't as strong as Laxaus but trust me I am stronger than my father is now and I am known as the Erza around here I may not be able to beat him in a strong life or death battle but in a one on one playful battle I can beat the crap outta anybody, including Laxaus.

"Are you saying something Brat?" Laxaus asked as he stood up took off his jacket and posed to fight me.

"Yeah, Maybe I am Blondie!" I made a quick come back

"Aww, you wouldn't call your mother Blondie now would you, at least it's better than Pink!" Laxaus shouted.

"Are you gonna fight me or what Blondie!" I said

"Oh you asked for it Kid!" Laxaus yelled before sending a lightning attack to my face which I dodged easily.

I jumped forward dodging all the attacks that he threw at me and landed an attack on his Face causing him to step back a bit.

"The Brat's got bite! Maybe you people should start your bets!" Laxaus shouted out

Mira, Cana, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Jellal, Sora, Aoi, Makarov, Kai. Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, Romeo and Nami Bet on me and the rest of the Guild on Laxaus.

"Well you guys are gonna lose your money!" Laxaus shouted out to those who betted on me.

I ran his way and landed twenty eight straight punches on his stomach causing him to stumble a bit before he ran through and Landed a lightning attack on my left eye it stang like hell.

"Don't Mess with me Brat!" Laxaus shouted and I could tell he was pissed at me.

"What was that Blondie? I thought you were stronger than this, I thought you beat Salamander and Black Steel Gajeel with one punch, but you can't beat a puny 10 year old kid? Wow you are strong" I said before continuing "But My eye really stings I'll give you that but if I'm blind in that eye now it's your bill" I could hear people urging me to shut up now but I kept going.

"What? You deaf or something Blondie? Come on say something or are you really that Juvenile you can't control your own anger!" I said

"Stop this at once, if you go on Ryuu you'll be hurt!" Makarov scolded me

"No way in Hell gramps! Where's the fun in Quitting! I don't care if I get hospitalized for a month there is no way I'm giving up whether it's a playful battle or the real deal!" at that moment Laxaus started charging at me I jumped into the Air and use Laxaus as a push board kicking him in the back causing him to fall to the floor in the progress.

"Now that's cheating, getting Gramps to distract me so you can try and beat the crap outta me that's just plain cruel I'm only a little kid!" I shouted as Laxaus stood up.

"You know I'm only going easy on you kid!" Laxaus shouted "If I really fought you, you'd be dead by now kid and your little girlfriend and the rest of you mates would be really upset, now I don't really care what I look like if I lose to a little kid no-"

"Shut up!" I shouted cutting him off getting a surprised look from him and the rest of the guild "Cut the Crap you think I wanna hear a three minute lecture on whether you go easy on kid's or not?! Can you tell me one thing, truthfully, no matter what it is, and take me seriously?!" I asked

"Sure Kid what is it!?" He answered

"Why would you care if I die, if you killed my right here and now would you even care, why would anybody even care?" I shouted back at him and truthfully he looked quite shocked that I'd ask him that.

"Ryuu I'd ca-"Aoi was cut off by me "I'm Sorry Aoi but I need him to answer this for me…"

"Because if you died the whole guild would be upset" Laxaus replied after a minute or two.

"That's all; you wouldn't care, at all? Well Thanks a lot that's the one thing I wanted to know, but I really hope you don't teach Akira that, I wouldn't want him to thing he was a worthless piece of trash, but I think if I died right here and now that the most upset person in the whole guild would be you, because you forgot to tell me one thing, something that all good guild masters tell their members, something that you wouldn't know" I said before running out of the guild hall.

Aoi P.O.V

"Ryuu!" I called out as I started chasing after him, but my father grabbed my shoulders before I could leave the guild.

"Don't chase after him he needs to be alone for now…" My papa said

"No Way in Hell am I just gonna sit around her while my boyfriend is crying telling himself that's he is a piece of trash, he is worth more than Magnolia, everything and everybody in it to me I don't care what you say Dad, you don't know him more than I do, I love him and right now because of his stupid stubbornness he is crying now yeah he is at fault but we all are just think I know you've done much crazier stuff than this for your friends especially the ones that you LOVE!" I shouted before running out of the guild hall to chase after Ryuu.

Gray's P.O.V

"She takes after her mother doesn't she" I stated as I walked up to Natsu and Lucy.

"Hey aren't you guy's gonna go and get him…?" I asked and they shook their heads

"Nah, but I am gonna go talk to Laxaus about this…" Natsu said as he walked off leaving me and Lucy.

"He's scared now…" Lucy whispered quietly

"Yeah it would seem so…" I replied


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Laxaus P.O.V

So, how should I react… I just got I little kid to think I hated him… after all he did for me… I couldn't even say thanks'…

I'm the trash here, not him…

Ryuu's P.O.V

So am I trash, does he hate me?

I'm an idiot…

"Ryuu!" I heard a voice and turned to see my girlfriend before I could say a word, she smashed her lips against mine, for a passionate kiss.

"What if your mother wasn't the only one in the guild pregnant?" she said when we pulled apart and I smiled.

"I'd be killed; we're only ten, is that even possible?"I said and smirked

"I went through all that earlier than most children because I'm 3 years ahead… and well, you're a dragon slayer, you do all that when your 7…" she said, I smiled before we crashed lips once more…

"That's cute, but no one is getting pregnant!" I turned my head to see Gray and Sora, who may I add was bright red, but Gray was grinning.

"I'm sorry, Ryuu, I'm the trash here, and I didn't mean it I should be thanking you froe helping my son, but instead I did that, your eye, it's still bleeding?" I turned my head again to see Laxaus and my mother, who didn't look too happy, whereas my dad was grinning at me like a lunatic, until mom lifted her foot and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine….

"All I needed was a Sorry Ryuu, you know that right, Laxaus?" I said and he smiled

THE END

IT WAS A SHORT CHAPTER BUT IT WAS MEANT TO BE A ONE-SHOT SO YEAH!

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
